


Sketchbook #37

by UrsulaKohl



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/pseuds/UrsulaKohl
Summary: Aral tries to draw Ges.





	Sketchbook #37

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).




End file.
